


Pokemon-Morality War

by epicwriter87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Exploitation, Human/Pokemon Hybrids, Other, Pokemon Death, Public Humiliation, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicwriter87/pseuds/epicwriter87
Summary: Imagine a world where Pokemon are incapable of separating right from wrong; a world where people take advantage of each other by taking advantage of these innocent creatures. Now imagine a bloody struggle rages on between the pure and the corrupt and the winner decides the ultimate fate of our beloved Pokemon. Welcome to 'Morality War'.





	Pokemon-Morality War

**Author's Note:**

> By far, this will be my darkest work, if I can focus long enough to get it going. Not my first choice of story plot, but with no ADHD meds, I've had to tap into my darker nature to maintain my passion for writing. I refuse to give up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny explore the Kanto Region as people commit unforgivable acts of cruelty. They seek a means to ending a bloody ten year war with Pokemon as their weapons. When all hope seems lost, an unexpected hero arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening chapter will set the stage for the story, so content will be mature and at times disturbing.

Chapter 1: The Morality War

      _Enter the world of Pokemon...at your own risk. These incredible creatures were once the binding force that united the world, whether it be in peace or crisis. They brought joy, laughter, and love to all the people they encountered. In return, people did all in their power to ensure that Pokemon were protected and given the respect they deserved. This tradition was honored for over a thousand years. That all ended ten years ago._

_The hearts of people are easily corrupted though. A disturbing trend started to spread across the globe. Gangs and wealthy families started using their Pokemon to control the people around them. At first, it was exclusive to the U.S. and England. On that fateful day ten years ago, the world declared civil war. Every person from every nation fought against one another to determine the fate of our Pokemon._

The


End file.
